


Hitting the Clubs

by pairatime



Series: Hitting [3]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Luke and Ryan head to LA and hit the clubs because Luke really has to know, is it just Ryan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to LA nor to any LA clubs so 2K is made up completely.

“So what’s the name of this club anyways?” Ryan asked as he watched Luke checking himself in the pool house’s mirror.

“2K, whatever the heck that means,” Luke answered as he checked his hair before turning toward Ryan. “Do I look club hot?” he asked.

Openly cruising Luke Ryan let his gaze drift up Luke’s snug jeans with a thin leather belt-with a W shaped buckle-to his very form fitting polo-with some crest Ryan didn’t recognize-that stretched to showered off Luke’s large arms and developed chest, which was also showed off by the unbuttoned v-neck. The look was finished off by his pooka shell necklaces and a welcoming smile that forced Ryan to remind himself he had a girlfriend. Ryan nodded, “Yeah, hot works.”

“Good,” Luke said as he looked himself over again before looking Ryan over, “some of us can’t throw an unbuttoned button up over an a-frame and pull it off.”

Half grinning Ryan looked at his dark green dress shirt and his white wife beater and jeans before shrugging. “It works.”

“I think the wrist cuffs help but there is no way I could pull that look off,” Luke commented before he headed toward the doors. “Ready? If we leave now we’ll hit the club at about 8 or 9 and it closed at midnight. What club closes at midnight,” he complained.

“One that had underage kids?” Ryan answered with a smile, “And keep it down, we’re staying in Newport with guys from the team remember,” he reminded Luke as the pair made their way into the main house.

“Yeah, right,” Luke said, briefly looking guilty as he glanced around. “Henry gave me his spare key said we can crash at his place when we get back if we need,” he added before opening the door into the Cohen’s kitchen.

Ryan just nodded as they stepped into the kitchen. 

“Ryan, Luke, you haven’t left yet, good,” Kirsten said with a smile as she entered from the living room. “I had my caterer put together a couple of snack trays for you boys tonight,” she said gesturing toward a pair of bags on the kitchen counter.

“Ms. Cohen,” Luke began but was cut off almost at once.

“I know you said you had everything covered but they’re here now so you might as well take them,” Kirsten pointed out. “And food never goes to waste when you have a large group of teenage boys after all,” she added.

“You’re right Ms. Cohen. Thanks,” Luke said politely with a smile as he grabbed one of the bags. “But we do need to get going. We wouldn’t want to be late,” he also said as he started making his way toward the front door.

“Thanks Kirsten,” Ryan said as he took the other bag before glancing around and asking. “Where’s Seth?”

“He said he had some sailing lessons and then had a date with Anna…or was it Summer. Anyways he said wouldn’t be back until late,” Kristen said while walking them to the door, stopping Ryan for a moment, “Now I don’t know what all you boys will be getting up to and I’m sure you can handle it Ryan but be safe and remember Sandy and I are just a phone call away,” she reminded him.

“I won’t forget and if I need you I will call,” he said to reassure Kirsten before smiling a bit as he looked toward Luke who was waiting by the truck, “but this, this should be fun.”

Kirsten smiled in return as she grabbed Ryan for a brief hug, “good, I’ll see you tomorrow after your study group then.”

***

“Ms. Cohen has the best caterer,” Luke mumbled as he took a bite of a mini sandwich while merging onto the freeway.

“She knows good food,” Ryan agreed as he snacked on one himself. “But what are we going to do with all this food. Even you can’t eat this much,” he added as he looked toward the bags of food.

“Want to bet?” Luke grinned, finishing the rest of his in a single mouthful before going on, “we bring it to the study group tomorrow. It will be gone in no time and you can even tell Ms. Cohen the team ate it when you get home and it will even be true,” he explained.

Ryan nodded in agreement before asking, “Now, what is the plan tonight?”

“We hit the club and have fun,” Luke said simple, chuckling when Ryan just looked at him in return. Luke became quite for a few minutes, drumming the steering wheel as they cruised toward LA. But finally he answered, “I need to know if its guys or you and tonight I’m going to.”

“What?” Ryan asked as he turned toward Luke.

“I kissed you. I’ve had my hand on your cock but I’ve never,“ Luke stopped himself and took a breath, “I don’t want to kiss Liam or Henry or Chip but I wouldn’t mind kissing you again.”

“You didn’t grow up with me. You’ve known them most of your life,” Ryan commented.

“Yeah. That’s what I want to find out tonight. If a hot guy I’ve never met makes me want to-I need to know what the fuck is going on in my head,” Luke declared before smirking, “and if I get my rocks off that’s even better.”

Laughing lightly Ryan just shook his head.

“I know I’m hot and if even half of what the internet says about gays is true I’ll have a line of guys offering to get on their knees. And I won’t be saying no to them all,” Luke said still smirking.

“You bring any condoms?” Ryan asked, sitting up in his seat a bit straighter.

“For a blow job,” Luke asked as he shot Ryan a look. “You don’t need condoms for that. But yeah I’ve gone some,” Luke paused and gave Ryan a different look, “you planning on doing something tonight?”

“I’m still with Marissa,” Ryan stated calmly as he returned Luke’s look. “I’m just the wingman tonight.

“Then why?” Luke asked as he looked back toward the free way.

“They won’t want to just get on their knees,” Ryan pointed out as he glanced at the sign telling them they were closing in on LA. “We’re making good time.”

“We’ve gotten lucky, traffics’ light. But a blow job or two is all I’m after tonight. No need to rush,” Luke said as he nodded to himself.

“Okay, cool,” Ryan said in response.

***

“This isn’t what I was imagining,” Luke said as they stood outside 2K.

The club apparently doubled as a community center and had benches and a small community garden out front and around the side with bulletin boards announcing all kind of events, many of them held at 2K.

“It does explain why it closes at midnight and why they don’t have serve drinks,” Ryan said with a bit of a smile.

“But I wanted to go to a real club, not some,” Luke let out a sigh, “If there are parents in there chaperoning or something we’re out and we will find someplace else. Got it,” he declared as he glanced at Ryan. “I am getting off tonight.” he made clear as he joined the line to get into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a guy might be a little different than a chick but Luke isn't going to let that stop him

Handing over the cover for he and Ryan Luke stepped into the ‘club’ and looked around. Nodding to himself he had to admit it was better than he expected from the outside. It wouldn’t place in the top ten clubs he’d been to but it didn’t look like a gym turned into a school dance either so it wasn’t in the bottom ten either.

It even had a bar on one side and a second level overlooking the dance floor on the other. Headed up to the bar Luke held back a sigh at the sign-large and neon enough to be seen even in the dim light-stating that no drugs or alcohol was to be used in the club. He’d really hoped that had just been something they said on the site and hadn’t really meant.

“Two cokes,” he asked as he dropped a bill on the bar and took the quickly served cans, handing one to Ryan who had been right behind him. “Fast services is one benefit of them not serving any good drinks I guess,” he commented as he leaned into the bar and looked over the small crowd.

Ryan nodded as he opened his can and leaned next to Luke, “So what’s the game plan?”

“Doing it man. I’ve never had to do more than show up before some hot chick start making eyes at me,” Luke said smugly. “Guys can’t be that different…but we might have to wait for them to show up,” Luke added a bit annoyed as he checked his watch to see it was already half past nine but the place barely had more than a couple dozen people.

“We still got a couple hours before they start to close. But we might want to split up,” Ryan suggested.

“What? Dude why? Having a bro with me has never salted my game at parties before,” Luke asked as he glanced at Ryan before looking back over at the handful of guys dancing to the techo music. One of them didn’t look to bad.

“Because the girls don’t need to ask themselves is the guy a bro or a date?” Ryan pointed out.

Nodding Luke had to admit Ryan had a point. At a normal club with Henry or Liam it was be clear they were wingmen but here. Luke eyed up a couple of guys standing by one of the pillars holding the upper floor up. They were just standing by each other, not touching even when one leaned over to say something to the other so Luke didn’t think they were together but he couldn’t say for sure they weren’t either but fuck it he hated standing alone. “We’ll give it time. We can also split off later.”

“Fine by me,” Ryan answered as he to looked over the crowd. “See anyone to make the first move on yourself?”

Make the first move himself? He rarely did that but then gays might be different than chicks, “Not sure,” he said honestly as he looked over the-small- crowd again. Most of them looked like toothpicks and the unnatural hair on a few others was a real turn off but a couple looked okay, maybe. “If no one good has shown by eleven we’re finding another club, a real one.” Luke brought enough money he’d bribe their way in if he had to.

***

“I can’t believe he’s abandoning me for a whole weekend. Like he had a game on Friday night so no Super Ninja Fighters and then he barely gave me three hours this morning and we spent most of it working on homework because he wanted to be ready for his study session with the _team_ which takes almost all of Sunday by the way. He has like an hour, two tops between finally getting home and dinner with the family. Saturdays afternoons are our time and what does he do? Go off with Luke and the other soccer jocks for the night,” Seth paused in his rant to kick the wooden railing outside the Crab Shack as he glared at the water below.

“Cohen. It’s been almost two hours. If I hear another word about Ryan I will throw you into the water and leave you there. Am I clear,” Summer told Seth as she poked him in the chest, hard.

“Ouch, Ouch, watch the frail ribs. You don’t want to break anything,” Seth said as he danced back and away from Summer’s finger, swallowing hard at Summer’s glare. “Okay so maybe you do. Ryan who?” Seth said with a smile.

“Better,” Summer said, returning his smile.

***

“You know this place is getting a lot better,” Luke said as he tracked the small group that made their way in adding to the large crowd that had build up over the last hour.

The group was just over a half dozen guys with a couple girls mixed it but Luke let his gaze linger on the guys who where dressed a lot like Ryan in sleeveless shirts showing off some nice bodies. Nothing like his or his guys from the team or anything but nice.

Which Luke didn’t mind, the one guy that had come up to him had clearly been an athlete and looked too much like Henry-with tats-for him to even think about doing anything. But most of the guys that have been coming in for the last hour had been nice. Now if only one of them would come up to him Luke thought as he glanced at the last guy who had come up to him. Repressing a shutter at the neon blue hair. Just no. He was not looking down at that as he got off.

“You might have to make the first move. Or at least not be standing with me,” Ryan suggested as he also cruised the newest group.

“You might be right,” Luke agreed as he gave the whole room a nice slow scan, pausing at any guy that looked promising. Grinning when he spotted one he’d noticed looking toward him a few times earlier with a nice body wearing some band shirt and dirty blond hair, “and I think I know just the one,” he added, fist bumping Ryan as he walked around the dance floor keeping his gaze on the guy. 

By the time Luke had worked his way around the loose crowd in the middle the dude was returning Luke’s looks and knew he was the target and the grin on the dudes face meant Luke made a good choice.

“Hi,” the guy said as Luke reached him his voice clearly a bit nervous. “I don’t think I’ve seen you and your boyfriend here before,” he said as he glanced over Luke’s shoulder-likely at Ryan.

Smirking Luke took a step closer entering the edge of the guy’s personal space, “He’s just a friend so I’m solo right now,” taking another step so they were almost touching chest to chest, “but you could change that. Make the night more fun.”

“I, I could,” the guy agreed as he nodded before finishing off the last of his soda. “We could dance,” he suggested pointing toward the dance floor.

Luke let himself shrug as he deliberately and overtly looked the club over, “We could, but it looks a but crowded. I think we could find somewhere a bit more private,” he said as he let his gaze land on the empty looking balcony.

“Oh, ah,” the guy looked a lot more nervous as he followed Luke’s line of sight. “Up there is basically the ‘backroom’ if you get the meaning.”

“Really,” Luke said putting up his best smile as he wrapped an arm around the guy’s shoulder. “You ever been up there?” he asked.

“No, not yet,” the guy answered as he looked Luke over, reaching a hand out and running it over Luke’s polo covered chest, letting it stop as he rested on Luke’s belt.

“I haven’t either but we can change that,” Luke suggested, as he guided the guy’s hand to the other side of his belt. “The only question is, do you want to?” he asked, smirking at how wide the other guys’ eyes became when Luke made his cock jerk a little in his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how graphic I want the next part, if you have an opinion please let me know.


	3. Up the Stairs

Letting the other guy pull back from the kiss Luke licked his lips before smirking at the needy look in the guy’s eyes. Kissing a guy wasn’t being all that different from kissing a chick. And his effect on them was just as positive too, they always wanted more, baring Ryan anyways. Sliding his hand down the guy’s neck Luke slowly pressed down on the guy’s shoulder until the guy got the message and lowered himself to his knees, his gaze shifting between Luke’s face and his package.

Smirking Luke nodded as he wrapped his hand around the back of the guy’s head, ready to control the pace once they got down to it.

Luke knew his smirk dropped a bit when he ran his hand through the short hair and found there was basically nothing to grab. Without the long flowing hair he was used to he was going to have to play this a little different he realized as the guy pulled Luke’s zipper down.

But as he felt a warm breath through his boxers Luke decided he’d make it work. Cupping the back of the guy’s head Luke brought the guy’s warm moist mouth to his cock. Even with the fabric barrier it felt so good.

“Take it out,” Luke ordered as he let up with his hand, allowing the guy to pull back. Helping the guy out the two had Luke’s cock out quickly and Luke returned his hand to the back of the guy’s head, ready to get the job started when Luke noticed how the guy was looking at his cock.

Like he’d never seen one before. “This isn’t your first time is it?” Luke asked as he looked down, not sure how he felt about the guy being a virgin. Virgin blowjobs were never the best.

“What, no,” the guy said with enough annoyance to make it believable before he hesitated. “It’s just always been one of my buddies. We’ve been help each other out for a couple of years. But you’re different,” the guy admitted as he looked at Luke’s cock.

“Do what made them feel good. I’m sure it will make me feel good too,” Luke told the guy as he ran his hand over the guy’s short cropped hair-grinning when the guy glanced up before running his tongue over-and around-the tip of Luke’s cock. “Yeah,” Luke moaned in response.

***

“Sorry, with someone,” Ryan told the guy who tried to buy him a drink, giving him a look when the guy said down next to Ryan anyways.

“Your guy just went upstairs with my buddy-and people don’t go up there to talk. He’s going to get off so why shouldn’t you,” the guy said as he leaned in closer to Ryan.

Shaking his head slightly Ryan chuckled lightly, “My girlfriend didn’t go anywhere with your buddy and Luke going up there is the whole reason we came here tonight,” Ryan told the guy. Fighting back another chuckle as the guy awkwardly pulled back.

“Oh dude, I didn’t mean, sorry,” the guy said sheepishly as he stood and gave Ryan some space.

“We’re cool,” Ryan said as he glanced toward the stairs to the balcony to see Luke and another guy coming down them, Luke’s arm slung over the guy’s shoulder. “But I think our friends are done,” Ryan added, pointing toward the pair.

“Yeah, sure,” the guy said still a bit awkward, “later,” he added before all but bolting back to his cluster of friends.

Which is where Luke’s guy went when he parted with Luke once they reached the dance floor. While the guy went around the dancers to join his friends Luke swaggers right through it smirking at a couple guys that tried to get him to join them.

“Have fun upstairs,” Ryan asked once Luke was in ear shot.

“Fuck yeah dude. That guy gives better head than all the girls I’ve been with save a couple and one of those was a pro,” Luke said grinning as he ordered another soda and relaxed into the stool next to Ryan. “What was with the guy that split? He looked a bit freaked or something,” he asked as he sipped from his drink.

“Worried the straight guy would bash him because he hit on me,” Ryan answered with a look.

“Really? Guy looked like he could handy himself in a fight,” Luke said as he looked toward the group where the guy went.

“Not everyone likes to fight,” Ryan pointed out.

Luke just shrugged. “Whatever. But you sure you don’t want to get some tonight? A blow job isn’t cheating. Not really,” Luke suggested as she scanned the room.

“Marissa,” Ryan reminded Luke with a look, only looking away after Luke had.

“Fine dude, your choice. But I’m going to dance, see just how much fun I can get up to on the dance floor. Maybe have some more fun upstairs later,” Luke said, glancing back to give Ryan a slow look before mixing in with the dancers.

Smiling and shaking his head Ryan sipped at his coke as he watched Luke find a guy to dance with, or maybe the guy found Luke, Ryan couldn’t tell but they both looked to be having fun moving to the techno music until the guy reached out and grabbed Luke by the belt to pull Luke closes.

Ryan watched as Luke grabbed the guy’s wrist hard while glaring in a very unfriendly way.

***

Fuck, Luke through as he saw the spike of fear in his dance partner’s eyes. This is why he came here. He needed to let it happen he reminded himself as he forced himself to keep breathing and loosen his grip on the guy’s wrist while still keeping control of it.

Hoping he was looking more sexy than pissed he slide their joined hands under his untucked polo and over his fine abs and lower chest, giving up control-but keeping their hands together- when the guy started leading the exploration himself.

Watching the fear shift back into the interest and lust he’d seen before Luke grinned and used his free hand to pull the guy into a kiss Enjoying the feeling of their hands crushed between them for the brief moment so he didn’t step back after the kiss so much as lean back a little, letting go of the guy’s hand under his shirt to have both his hands on the guy’s shoulders as he kept them swaying to the beat.

He knew his gasps was audible when the guy tweaked one of his nipples because damn if it didn’t turn him on when chicks played with them but they’d never done it out of the sack before. He pulled the guy into a longer and deeper kiss and man kissing dudes was just as fun as kissing chicks, and maybe better since they could take it rougher Luke decided as he slowly walked his dance partner backwards off the dance floor and into one of the post holding up the balcony.

“Lets head upstairs,” the guy whispered into Luke’s ear as he looked toward the stairs.

Grinning Luke looked toward the stairs too and nodded, already getting hard in his jeans again as the pair made their way up to the dimly lit balcony which already seemed more crowded than it had less than a half hour before.

The other guy took the lead in finding a table tucked along the wall, slipping into the seat and spreading his legs as he smirked up at Luke as he crooked his finger and motioned for Luke to come closer while his other hands pulled down his zipper.

The zipper wasn’t even half way down before Luke was shaking his head a stopping the guy. “Dude no. I’m not. No,” Luke stated as he stepped back, “I’m not the-I don’t get on my knees. Just. I’ve got to go,” Luke added before retreating straight for the stairs.


End file.
